The Guild
The Guild was a group created by SmackAttack86 and OldFreeWilly. The Purpose of The Guild was to build a new Spawn Base every day and to have fun. Because of this, spawn is often spammed with ruins of old Guild bases. The History Originally, The Guild was a secret group which very few players knew of. After certain plans within the group fell through, SmackAttack86 (one of the more disliked members of the group) quit and sent rather threatening messages to many of the remaining members. SmackAttack86 ended up rejoining the original Guild later so he could continue to benefit from classified information. Believing that the original group had been disbanded, SmackAttack86 set up his own version of The Guild, using the same name in an attempt to draw relevancy to himself. This reincarnation of The Guild is led by OldFreeWilly, who works closely with SmackAttack86. Supposedly, this clone group had been around a few months before it was made public, though evidence shows that this span of time was only 10 days. During this time it housed only a few members and no bases. Almost as soon as SmackAttack86's Guild came to light on October 1st, about 20 players tried to join it, although most of them were trolls and insiders. SmackAttack86 and OldFreeWilly thought up a plan to keep insiders in The Guild, but in a position where they could not do damage. They realized that if they flagged players who seemed suspicious and only sent them on petty tasks to retrieve items and deliver them to random coordinates and never promoted them, then they could waste the time of insiders, while giving them a false sense of belief that their attempt would be successful. Later though, Smack realized that this plan let in to many insiders and not enough loyal members so he scrapped the insider policy. As of November 11th, 2017, not only does The Guild have one of the highest player counts in terms of actual members, but it also has 100+ members in the general chat. The Fall of The Guild The Guild would likely still be here today, if it weren't for the one fatal mistake that they made; trusting The Highland. The leader of The Highland, Lotus, wanted to use The Guild for one of his twisted experiments. He managed to plant himself into The Guild and deceive SmackAttack86, exposes one of Smack's greatest weaknesses; being gullible as fuck. Lotus managed to work his way up in the ranks until he became Grand Master. Lotus planned to stay in The Guild as he was until Vet Queue got removed, then move to the next phase. The next phase is currently unknown but most people didn't want to stick around to find out. One day, around 12:30PM on December 1st, 2017, Smack got into an argument with Lotus over bossing around other players to which Smack used Lotus' own words "Highland over everything". This angered Lotus because not only was Smack not brainwashed like the other Highlanders, but he also talked back to him. Lotus threw a temper tantrum and destroyed The Guild beyond repair. It is currently unknown whether The Guild got deleted or it has now reverted back to complete secrecy. The most credible theory is that while it might never see the light of day again, it still stands in the shadows, pulling the strings on 2b2t forever and ever until the end of time. No, obviously I'm kidding. Everyone will be long dead at the "end of time". But seriously though, next time you're about to dump a pack of TNT over some newfags dupestash, take a closer look. You might just see that metallic triangle, grinning like the Chesire Cat. The System Your default rank in The Guild's discord is Void. Void doesn't represent The Guild in any way and you only have access to #the-void which is just a general chat. You can be initiated into The Guild via an interview with any Grandmaster ranked member. Once you are in The Guild there are several ranks that you can go up to from there. *Guilder *Elite *Knight *Dragoon *Grandmaster (Can only be 4 at a time) *Celestial Dragon (Only for SmackAttack86) Players of Interest *SmackAttack86-Celestial Dragon *OldFreeWilly-Grandmaster *hermeticlock-Knight *Vab_Ito-Dragoon *R2BEeaton-Grandmaster *E2BEeaton-Grandmaster *ProximaCentuari-Elite *maxtorcd55-Elite Allied Groups * The FreiKorps * The Prussian Empire * Team Hybrid Enemy Groups * The Asylum * The Emperium * The Highland Category:Groups Category:Factions